1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-fake identifications, particularly to an anti-fake identification device formed on a shell and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent counterfeiting, anti-fake identifications are generally attached to surfaces of the products or packages of the products by adhesive. However, this kind of anti-fake identifications can easily be removed and attached onto other products again. This will affect the benefit of product manufacturers.
In order to overcome the above disadvantage, one kind of anti-fake identification is directly formed on a package box. When the package box is opened, the anti-fake identification is destroyed at the same time. Thus, the anti-fake identification cannot be reused. However, the anti-fake identification is formed on the package box after packing the product, which is more difficult for making the anti-fake identification since the package box may big or heavy. In addition, the method of making the anti-fake identification includes steps of photochemical plate making, first polishing, printing, eroding process and second polishing. The process of making the anti-fake identification is complicated.
Therefore, a new anti-fake identification is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.